1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a gaming machine that uses reels.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, gaming machines which use video reels are well known. In the conventional gaming machines, when a predetermined condition is met, a free game is executed and a gaming session is developed with a beneficial condition for a player.
Also, some conventional gaming machines have a primary game and a secondary game. If a predetermined condition is met, the secondary game which is beneficial for the player is executed. Also, reels to be used are different in the primary game and the secondary game.
In the conventional gaming machines, while beneficial reels are used in the free game, same reels are used regardless of the number of the free games or change condition of the free game. Accordingly, the player's interest for the free game may be decreased.